Shelby
by lanadex
Summary: Une jeune femme du nom de Shelby entre dans la vie de Lee et dans celle du Galactica, cependant, elle cache bien des choses qui seront tôt ou tard découvertes.


Sur le Galactica, le Commandant Adama cherchait partout le Capitaine Lee Adama, demandant à chaque personne où ce dernier se trouvait. Il commença par le demander au Lieutenant Kara Thrace.

Bill : Lieutenant avez-vous le Capitaine Lee Adama ?  
Kara : non Monsieur !  
Bill : Savez vous où il est ?  
Kara : Non Monsieur !  
Bill : il a prit un Viper puis il est partit du Galactica, vous ne savez toujours pas ou il a pu aller ?  
Kara : non !  
Billa : Bien, merci Lieutenant.

Il s'en alla quand son second le colonel Tigh l'informa que Lee venait de revenir, il lui demanda de faire venir son fils dans ses quartiers afin de le questionner. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Commandant Adama faisait les cents pas la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Lee.

Lee : Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?  
Bill : oui, assis toi !  
Lee : Que se passe t'il ?  
Bill : où étais tu ?  
Lee : sur un des vaisseaux civil pourquoi ?  
Bill : pour quelle raison ?  
Lee : je n'ai pas à te la donner, j'y vais sur mon temps libre.  
Bill : mais tu a pris un Viper.  
Lee : en effet !  
Bill : dit moi ou tu étais et pour quelle raison.  
Lee se levant et partant : cela ne te regarde pas !

Bill fut surpris de l'attitude de son fils, pourtant cela n'aurait pas du plus l'étonner que cela. Il sortit de ses quartiers un militaire s'approcha de lui.

Bill : suivez le et dites moi ou il va et ce qu'il fait.  
Le militaire : bien mon commandant.

Lee remonta dans son Viper au mécontentement du Chef Tyrol qui voulait faire quelques vérifications.

Chef : capitaine je voula….  
Lee : vous ferez ça demain !

Il démarra et s'en alla du Galactica. Il se posa sur le vaisseau l'Odyssée. Il avançait dans les couloir toujours suivit par le militaire. Il regarda derrière lui, le militaire se cacha a temps, puis Lee entra dans une pièce qui était une chambre de civil. Sur la couchette une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain lui tournait le dos. Sûrement dormait t'elle. Il s'essaya sur le rebord du lit, ce qui la réveilla elle se tourna vers lui, il fit de même et se pencha, une main poser contre le mur, de son autre main il caressa le visage de la jeune femme.

La jeune femme : tu étais pas sensé revenir que demain ?  
Lee : si mais mon père m'a énervé donc je suis parti.  
La jeune femme : tu as déserté le Galactica, tu n'a pas peur des représailles de ton père ?  
Lee : a vrai dire je n'y avait pas penser mais maintenant que tu me le dis, je vais peu être rester ici.

La jeune femme sourie, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de Lee, le regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune femme : je ne veux pas que tu t'attire des ennuis a cause de moi.  
Lee : ce n'est pas le cas, je veux juste tenter de garder la vie privée, privée, ce n'est pas un crime d'autant que je saches !  
La jeune femme souriant : non, mais sur l'Odyssée des bruits courent comme quoi tu viens souvent passer tu temps ici, donc les paris sont lancés afin de savoir qui tu viens voir.  
Lee : La prochaine planète sans Cylon qu'on trouve on vas y vivre.  
La jeune femme riant : oui l'espoir fait vivre !

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte.

La jeune femme se leva et fit signa a Lee de se cacher ce qu'il fit. Elle ouvrit la porte, le militaire se tenait droit devant elle.

Le Militaire : Bonjour, je suis à la recherche du capitaine Lee Adama, l'auriez vous vu ?  
La jeune femme : Lee quoi ??  
Le Militaire : Lee Adama.  
La jeune femme : Adama comme le Commandant Adama du Galactica ?  
Le Militaire : c'est cela oui !  
La jeune femme : pas vu !  
Le Militaire surpris : quoi ?  
La jeune femme : ben je l'ai pas vu ! A moins que se soit le beau blond que j'ai vu ce matin.  
Le militaire décontenancé : euh.. Non, il est brun.  
La jeune femme : ouais, donc vous voyez, je ne l'ai pas vu !

Le militaire se retira, la jeune femme referma la porte puis se mit a rire de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle se retourna et vit Lee allongé sur sa couchette.

La jeune femme : ne me dit pas que tu étais caché là ?  
Lee : non, j'étais sous le lit !  
La jeune femme : oui c'est toujours mieux que l'armoire !  
Lee : pourquoi ?  
La jeune femme : c'est là que je cache mes amants.  
Lee se levant et s'approchant d'elle : oh, alors il va falloir qu'ils passent leur tour car j'ai l'intention de m'installer.  
La jeune femme surprise : ah oui,  
Lee : oui !

Il l'embrassa, la jeune femme rompit de baiser puis le regarda dans les yeux.

La jeune femme : si tu reste ici les gens vont se douter de quelque chose !  
Lee : oui ben pour les détails on verras plus tard ok ?  
La jeune femme : ok

Ils s'embrassèrent a nouveau, La jeune femme commença alors a déboutonner la tenue de Lee.

Galactica

Bill était avec la présidente Roslin, cette dernière avait entendu parler de l'attitude de Lee et s'en inquiétait.

Bill : il n'a rien voulu me dire, j'ai été obligé de le faire suivre.  
Laura le rassurant : vous avez bien fait.  
Bill : pourquoi il ne veut rien dire ?  
Laura : je ne le sais pas plus que vous.

Un appel de l'Odyssée arriva, Bill le prit, c'était le militaire qui venait au rapport.

Bill : Commandant Adama j'écoute !  
Le Militaire : Commandant je suis sur l'odyssée, j'ai suivis Lee jusqu'à une chambre de civil.  
Bill surpris : une chambre de civil ?  
Le Militaire : oui, cependant quand j'ai frapper je ne l'ai pas vu.  
Bill : bien, montez la garde devant et dés qu'il sort amenez le moi.

Il raccrocha un peu en colère, Laura elle souriait.

Laura : ne vous en faites pas, votre fils est juste amoureux.

Odyssée

Lee était allongé auprès de la jeune femme, cette dernière avait sa tête posée sur son torse.

Lee : cet homme qui a frapper tout a l'heure.  
La jeune femme : oui  
Lee : il sait que je suis ici.  
La jeune femme se relevant : quoi ?  
Lee : il est toujours devant la porte.  
La jeune femme : je vais le faire partir.  
Lee : Shelby non, c'est pas la peine a mon avis il nous a entendu.  
Shelby un peu mal à l'aise : ouais, sur le coup on a pas été discrets.  
Lee riant : pas trop non. …. Mon père doit déjà être au courant.  
Shelby : je suis désolée !  
Lee : non tu n'as pas à l'être par contre, tu vas être obligé de venir sur le Galactica.  
Shelby : pourquoi ? Y'a que des militaires là bas !  
Lee souriant : et toi tu es quoi ??  
Shelby : moi je suis une apprentie infirmière militaire. …. Ouais je te suis.

Tous les deux se levèrent, et sortir de la chambre de la jeune femme une fois le paquetage de cette dernière fait. Le militaire intercepta Lee.

Lee : ah vous tombez bien, vous êtes venus comment ?  
Le militaire : avec un raptor.  
Lee : bien, alors amenez cette demoiselle jusqu'au Galactica, pas de panique je vous suis !  
Le militaire surpris : bien !

à suivre


End file.
